Don Cheadle
Don Cheadle is a character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. A man famously known for not being apart of BTS. Appearance Don Cheadle looks like Don Cheadle. Synopsis History Cheadle served in the Gubbian army under King Mikropenis' rule. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Don Cheadle was apart of the best three capable fighters in Highland Springs during the attack from a group of bandits. He fought alongside Ming Mong and Marco Forsyth in stopping a group of bandits get over the wall. After the battle, King Mikropenis had Sugma Bolls, Don Cheadle, and Ming Mong join the Adron Knights. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions The Adron Knights were on their travels, nearing the border of Gubby and Valm. They passed Vtoroy, where they planned to stay the night and restock on supplies and rest for the night. He and Ming Mong went to the local Aldi for supplies to help support the army. The next morning, they were all awoken by the trumpets of battle, so they went to the battlefield. After Stewart Azazel confirmed the situation, Cheadle followed Borrorish on an assault over a bridge to catch the Red Faction in a pincer attack. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 After a long 15 days, the Adron Knights made it into Valm and stopped by a town to hopefully settle for the night, only to find it completely desolate, but Speedy Dragon eventually led an advance to a nearby castle, hoping for a rave, but JaCrispy told everyone it was a fancy dress party, so Cheadle went as Captain Planet. At the party, a tumultuous series of events caused zombies to fill the castle, so Cheadle with the rest of the Adron Knights attacked them. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 4: Return of the Orctribe While on their travels, the Adron Knights decided to respond to a distress call made by Urmok-Bill's childhood friend, Kargug, so Katsuro took to arms. He was put in the smaller group working closely with Jackurai Sam, Jim Henson Man, and Kargug to eventually take down Tarnuk Orctribe. Relationships Allies * [[Mikropenis|'Mikropenis']] Cheadle served Mikropenis for several years, until he died. ** [[Mikropenis II|'Mikropenis II']] Cheadle seemed to have no qualms with his former king's son taking the crown. * [[Sugma Bolls|'Sugma Bolls']] Bolls and Cheadle served in the Gubbian army together for several years. * [[Ming Mong|'Ming Mong']] Cheadle and Mong served in the Gubbian army together for several years. * [[Adron Knights|'Adron Knights']]' '''His King Mikropenis' final order, before his death, was for him was to aid the Adron Knights. ** [[Urmok-Bill Orctribe|'Urmok-Bill Orctribe']]' Cheadle trusts him enough to follow his orders on the battlefield. ** [[Borrorish|'''Borrorish]] Cheadle followed him on an assault across a bridge. ** [[Boner|'Boner']]''' '''Cheadle and Boner followed Borrorish on an attack across a bridge. Gallery Don Cheadle.jpg|Don Cheadle (1st edition render) DonCheadleHalloweenCostume.jpg|Don Cheadle's Halloween 2019 costume CNY_DCnSB.jpg|Don Cheadle in the Lunar New Year poster Trivia * Sometimes Cheadle's armour can make his head look weird or it could outright just make him glitch about. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Characters